


Yogfic - The Long Road

by imthederpyfox



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Other, Story, Yoglabs, labs, stories, yog, yogs - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: A simple trip becomes something a lot worse and mysterious...





	Yogfic - The Long Road

The train

The grand commedier - London - 2025

Yoglabs was often presented with around the globe opportunities. While most of the staff never understood how Xephos would get these letters and correspondents when the company was a secret, they looked forward to being able to venture around the world, even if just for business meetings or conferences.  
The group of four sat on the train, in booth 3, carriage 11. Xephos, the leader of Yoglabs, we cranky, because the private suite he had requested had already been booked, and there was no more available. His trusted sidekick, Honeydew, the dwarf, sat opposite him, looking at the menu for food. It was after all a six hour trip, followed by a two hour private town car ride, and the dwarf was known for his hunger.  
Lalna, the chief scientist, sat next to the dwarf, trusted clipboard in hand, he was going through the numbers of different various experiments to see which they could afford to continue given how well things would go later on.  
And finally, Exza sat opposite him, next to the window, with a glass of scotch in her hand and a cigarette in the other while she observed the outside scenery. Though the train was going fast, her quick eyes could take in the details.  
"I mean it's ridiculous..." Xephos began again, mumbling as he looked down at his own drink of gin. "They know to keep that suite open at all times in case of a last minute business trip."  
While the leaders face and body looked young, his eyes and tone of voice said different. The black circles showed a tired, beaten down man, and while his voice was prim and proper, there was an agitated undertone that wreaked of age and exhaustion. He was only 28, but being the 'host' of Yoglabs and in charge of everything from making sure the cleaner bots work properly, to hosting experiments, business meetings, investments, to working on paperwork, bills, loans, even to keeping workers like Honeydew from breaking things. He sighed once more, looked down at his drink, and downed it. Before snapping his fingers in the air to gain the attention of the staff.  
"How are those, uh... Caffeine pills working out?" Lalna asked, transfixed with the papers in front of him. Too much so to get a sentence out properly without pausing for his brilliant brain to keep up.  
"Mediocre." Xephos answered, watching as one of the staff poured his next gin. He put his hand up when he had the amount he wanted. "Only decent thing about this is that I'm not the one paying for the alcohol, or food for that matter so when you're ready to order tell me what you want so I can go and have a personal word with the chef." He stated, mainly looking at Honeydew.  
"They have so much! And it's all so fancy too... What's that?" The dwarf asked, turning the menu toward the CEO.  
"Cocovan." Xephos answered, taking a small sip of his gun.  
"Haha! You said cock!" The dwarf said, laughing. The scientist gave a small chuckle and Exza smirked.  
"Starting to thing some of us belong in lower class seating..." Was all Xephos had to say back. A few years ago that joke would have had both him and the dwarf gasping for air. Now? He wasn't amused. "Is that what you want?"  
"Sure." The dwarf said, watching as his friend stood, grabbed the menu and strode toward the kitchen, parting the staff that were stood offering people drinks like the red sea. One thing was for sure, he certainly knew how to use his attitude to make his presence known.  
"He needs a break." Lalna stated.  
"He needs a sense of humour." Exza corrected, sipping once again at her scotch.  
"How's the drink?"  
"In fear of quoting the boss, mediocre." The other two smirked. "I've not exactly for too high standards but how hard is it to pour a scotch, on the rocks, with a twist?" She sighed. "Still, guess it is free."  
"Well it would've been 15 credits if Xeph hadn't made a huge fuss at the train station." Honeydew reminded her.  
"Then they need new staff." Exza replied.  
The dwarf always thought about how it wasn't only Xephos that had changed through Yoglabs. Lalna was constantly stuck in his work, his head down and only half paying attention to the situation, acting most of the time like a mindless zombie while he buried himself into his clipboard. Exza had turned cold, while she still had an amazing but weird sense of humour, and was fine while out of work mode, Yoglabs had made her more serious. Almost robotic. And being Xephos' assistant must not have been easy. It meant she had just as much as him to do with double the homework. Still, she seemed to manage. At least a lot better than Xephos did, no matter how much he tried to deny or hide it.  
Xephos strode back down the corridor, taking his seat again. "How much longer?" He asked, impatient. He was never very good at sitting in one place for too long, and that was at least one quality that had stuck over the years. Yoglabs was in some way a distraction. Something to keep him busy, and worse... Entertained.  
"Only been half an hour so far." Exza stated.  
"Bloody hell... Where's the entertainment? I'll die from boredom before we get half way there." He complained, though his tone made it sound as if he wasn't. He just sounded slightly sarcastic and uninterested. So pretty much the same as usual.  
"Here, you wanted to look through that bluprint I mocked up for the newest version of the calibration photon holograph." The scientist said, going into his pack and pulling out a curled up bluprint.  
"Very well..." The spaceman replied, taking the paper and opening it, examining it's contents.  
\------------  
It was the last 4 hours of the journey, and all the other passengers had gotten off, leaving the group of four at their booth. Apparently, and much to Xephos' dismay, the suites were still all full.  
"Like a ghost train." Honeydew spoke up.  
Xephos was pulled from his thoughts and scribbling on the bluprint paper, which he had returned to about ten minutes after putting it down.  
"Sorry?" He asked, this was the first time he had looked up in a while.  
"The train. Everyone's cleared off." Lalna answered. Even he had placed his clipboard down, hoping to have a small break from his work for the rest of the journey.  
"Good. Good." The spaceman sighed and rubbed his eyes, passing the bluprint back over to the scientist. "I made some alterations that will bypass cost and still keep efficiency and quality. The rotor was the wrong angle, the blades needed to be more perpendicular as apposed to parallel and the screws could be cut down to at least half. I'll leave it with you to look over the rest when we arrive." He sighed and swigged his drink once again.  
At this point Honeydew was throwing his fork toward the ceiling, attempting to get it stuck. Of course if Xephos hadn't been there the staff would have given him multiple warnings and kicked him off by now. Lalna was fiddling with his watch, probably attempting to make it run more efficiently. And Exza was curled up against the window.  
The CEO sighed and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "Seen as everyone has gotten off, I'm going to assume the viewing platform is free. If anyone wishes to ask me something, I'll be there." He stated, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it half way through his sentence. He stood, nodded slightly and walked back down the corridor.  
"Well he's agitated." Exza's voice chimed up.  
"Geez! We thought you were asleep!" The dwarf half shouted, scared at the sudden voice.  
She shrugged. "I don't sleep. I rest my eyes every so often. Should I go check on him?" She asked, looking at the other two.  
"Good idea. I'm gonna go toilet, maybe it's as fancy as this train! They're usually disgusting. But the prices Xeph pays I doubt it." The scientist replied, shuffling past the dwarf - who only needed to pull his feet up and the leg space was free.  
"Cool. I'll see you guys soon." Exza said, also standing and walking after Xephos, while Lalna went the opposite direction.  
On her way Honeydew saw her get out a cigarette, and one of the staff stopping her. They lit her cigarette for her, and then she thanked them, not really looking at them, before continuing down the train. Honeydew himself didn't exactly get a good look either, seen as the staff member had mostly had his back toward himself. Still, he could see that the staff wasn't dressed exactly the same as the others. His suit appeared to be pinstriped and his skin was pale. He shrugged off the bad feeling and looked down at the table, proceeding to continue with his game of 'how long does it take to get the fork in the ceiling and will I get told off before I do?' The title was a work in progress.  
\------------  
"Stars look nice." Exza stated as she leant on the bar next to her 'boss'.  
"Countryside... Sometimes I forget how pretty it is." He looked to her. "Can I help you?"  
"Cut the crap, Xeph. Everyone else may treat you like the big boss man but you know me better than that." She looked back up at the stars.  
The viewing platform was amazing. The far back of the train, overlooking the countryside, the stars, the hills. And feeling the cold air was quite nice after being stuffed in the train carriage for the past few hours.  
"Ok. Rephrase, why are you outside here?" He asked, taking another drag.  
"You know everyone's worried about you. Even back at home. Well, guess they have been for the past few years." She sighed. "We both know... In fact we all know, how you get when you get aggitated. When you're bored. Your mind wonders, you get aggressive, controlling... Violent." She looked him in the eye. Probably the only person who still dared. "So yes, to answer the question you wanted to ask, I am checking up on you."  
He left it a couple seconds but eventually showed a small smirk. "You're looking just as tired as me these days." He replied, before smiling and running his hand through his hair. "Come on." He said, bringing her into a hug. "How is it you always know how to get through to me?"  
"Isn't that why you hired me?" She smirked and looked up at him. "Now, let's finish these cigarettes and get back in there. And don't be nervous. Most of these deals go through without a hitch. We'll get this grant just like we got the last twenty." She smirked and continued smoking.  
"Couldn't do this without you though. There's the old saying, 'a business man is only ever as good as his right hand man' I always thought that meant business partners but let's face it if it did Yoglabs would be done by now knowing Honeydew. I recon it means assistants." He sighed, looking back up at the stars.  
"You know I don't like being called an 'assistant'." She smirked. "Hey look... A black balloon." She said, pointing down the track. It was floating away from them, and appeared to have come from the train. "Strange..."  
"Hmm... Come on. Let's get back inside. It's getting cold out here." He turned and walked back in. Just as soon as he'd opened up himself, the doors came closing in her face. Typical. She sighed and followed. They all had changed, but none as much as him.  
\------------  
Upon sitting back down they noticed something, both the dwarf and scientist were gone.  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Lalna went to the toilet and I'm sure Honeydew just decided to go get more food." Exza said, turning back to look out the window.  
Whistling came from down the corridor and the two looked to each other before looking forward.  
Suddenly, there was a sound of a toilet flushing, and then the door not far down opened and Lalna walked out and back over. "Hey guys."  
"Please refrain from whistling like that again, it was unsettling." Xephos said, sipping his gin.  
"Sorry." Lalna smirked. "Where Honeydew?" He asked, looking around. "Did he finally get kicked off for the fork throwing?"  
"We were going to ask you." Exza replied.  
"Well I went for a piss and he was still here when I left so..." He shrugged. "I'm sure he's around."  
The spaceman looked around, slowly. Something was off. There was an ominous feeling that didn't sit right with him. Something was wrong...


End file.
